pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella's Birthday
Isabella jumps out of bed at 5:00 in the morning and says it's her b-day. But at that time Phineas and Ferb were working on her gift. Then Candace says, "Phineas would you keep it down? It's five in the morning I'm trying to sleep!!!!!!!!" "Sorry Candace, it's seven," Phineas said. "Isabella already had breakfast we shouldn't hurry, though this thing is really delicate." At that moment Isabella walks in and wonders what their up to today. It's a rocket. She asks if she could ride it. Phineas says she can't because it's not ready yet. Anyway she said, "today is a very, very, very special day. Can you guess? Phineas says, "you get to go swiming." "NO PHINEAS!!!!" "Then what is it." He said in a sarcastic way. She said "NO, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY HOW COULD YOU FORGET." She ran out crying and Phineas followed her. Wh- en he caught up to her he said, "I know Isabella. I was just messing with you." She wiped her tears and said, "Why did you do that." Phineas said, "Well, I have a suprise for you," he took her by the hand and brought her to his backyard. She asked, "What's with the ship." Phineas tells her "it's for you, I got you a star and we are going to see it." They climed on the ship when it was ready. "Why aren't the others coming," Isabella asked. Phineas awnsered, "well, they thought just me and you should go." When they reached the star Phineas said, "I have another suprise for you." Isabella asked, "what is it," P hineas said, "it's a surprise." Isa bella thought, "I wounder what it is." When they got there he took hey by the hand and asked her, "do you like it," She said, "of course why wouldn't I." " 'Cause I thought you wouldn't," Phineas said. She smiled and said, "I have to tell you something, now that we are alone." Phineas asked her, "what is it," She said, "well, we have been friends for a while and I just wanted to say, I like you Phineas as more than a friend," Phineas had a surprised look. He didn't say anything. "I have another present for you Isabella," he said. "What is it," she asked. "Nuh uh! I will show you later after this trip." "Did you change th e topic," she asked. "What topic?" he replied. "You know, the question earlier that I asked," "what question?" he replied. "You know, huh! Never mind." "Do you like the view? How about your present?" He asked, "Yes....and...ye s," she said. "I'm glad you love it. Wanna go home," he asked. "How about for a couple more hours, please," she asked. "Okay, it's your birthday anyway," he said. After for a few hours.... "(Yawned) are we going home yet," he asked. "Of course, I am already tired, even you." Phineas turned the ship around and press to auto pilot ''and sat at the chair next to Isabella, when Isabella fell asleep, Isabella leaned to Phineas's shoulders and Phineas ''also leaned at Isabella's head. Meanwhile....... Phineas freaked out and woke up and said, "I guess I fell asleep and leaned at isabella's head, but how am I going to wake her up." He shook her while calling her name. She finally been awaken. "Phineas, are we there yet," she said. "Yes, come on, oh and I'll give you your last present, come on, let's go." Phineas deep breathly and told Isabella to turn around, and he removed it from his pocket, it is colored golden and inside it has a picture of both of them. Isabella was shocked. "Phineas," she said. "It's simple, but- - -it's beautiful," Isabella added. They hugged and everyone was happy for both of them. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Unregistered Contributor Works